Why is the Matrix?
by Agent Ahab
Summary: After the war and peace have come and gone, Deus Ex feels the need to impliment Agents once more, but as Agents start to become obsolete and the Hackers start to rise above that Peak, it feels the need to reimplement the Agent Smith Code to fix the Resist
1. It felt evil

Epidemic  
  
Years After the peace standing........  
  
"The dreams came again doctor."  
  
"What dreams child?"  
  
"You remember, I told you last session."  
  
"Tell me again, from the beginning, so that I might understand."  
  
"Alright,.............  
  
There was a ship, a strange ship not like any plane or boat that we have. It looked like it was straight out of a old Star Wars movie, you know, with hover-things coming off it.  
  
"And where was this ship?"  
  
It was flying towards a city, a humongous city with lights and electricity everywhere. The ship was over a giant field of some sort, and the stalks had red pods protruding from them, those pods were what scared me the most.  
  
"Then what happened."  
  
The ship came up to the city but there were other ships there, waiting for it. The other ships opened, and little birds or something came out and flew towards the first ship. Then there were explosions, and light and thunder. It was so loud I could hear it.  
  
"What happened to the ship?"  
  
It crashed and it felt strange, the feeling you get when you are standing in front of a casket at a funeral. It felt like someone had just died. But then I was away from the ship, in a corridor where bugs, strange bugs, unnatural bugs were twitching around. At the end of the corridor I saw a huge face, it was a face that moved on it's own like the skin was alive. Then all I felt was pain, extreme pain and it felt like a hot white light was burning me from the inside out and I started to scream but I couldn't get anything out. I felt my skin crack and burn but then there was silence and I felt that everything was going to be alright.  
  
"Why was this frightening then child?"  
  
It was because through that good feeling, I could still feel like there was a small sliver in my back that felt cold and hot at the same time. It was hard to notice but it felt like hatred, like I was burning at the point.  
It felt evil.................. 


	2. He was running

He was running. They always did. Didn't they know that it was futile, that no matter where they ran, or where they hid, we would always find them? We were everywhere and we were nowhere. The perfect device for ridding this world of these problematic humans.  
  
We had chased him through a building and he had decided to try and lose us on the rooftops. He even had a head start, but it didn't matter, we scaled the ladder and reached the roof before he was even ten meters away. We let him run a few more seconds then we started to pursue him, our footsteps were light and glanced over the concrete as if we were flying while his were like plodding through mud, slow and staggered, but he wouldn't give up. He was close to the edge now, he reached it and leapt off of the edge clearing the chasm and landing on the adjacent rooftop to continue his futile escape attempt.  
  
Our head start to hurt and a length of code started to trail in front of our eyes and finally connected with the man running away. Our vision sharpened and we started to feel powerful. There was nothing outside of the man, and we wanted nothing else to destroy him. This happened every time something went wrong in this world. That is what we were implemented for, to find and eradicate these problems until they were gone. Our head started to burn, we needed to find and delete this man so that this pain stopped. We hated the pain, and that is why it made us such efficient killers. We were driven to delete, driven to find them, driven until the mission was done and they were gone.  
  
We sped up and leapt of the edge and cleared the space and landed practically on top of the man's exact position. We tumbled to the ground with the man and we heard a bone snap dry like a twig underneath our feet. We got up, we weren't hurt, we weren't even tired, but the pain was still there in our head. The man stood up but cradled his left arm. Weak humans, they never were strong enough to hold up under rough conditions. We saw fear in his eyes; his eyes glowed with the fear. This sight was getting old to us now, since we have seen it every time we fix a problem.  
  
We smiled; we loved to emulate humans' emotions, because it made them more fearful. He was panting, but he breathed in. He was going to fight; we loved it when they fight, though none ever put up too much of a hassle. He came at us, and we started to fight but he was no match for us, we were too strong, too fast, too skilled. We reached out and grabbed his wrist, we bent his arm back and brought our other fist down and broke his elbow in two. He screamed, but he pain in our head got worse, this man needed to die or else the pain would not go away, this man held the key to end our pain. We dropped the man to the roof top and pulled out our pistol. It felt cold in our hand and it felt good. We leveled it at the man and squeezed the trigger as many times as the pistol allowed until the clip was empty, but the clip was then full again and we unloaded the entire clip into the man's fragile body. Finally we saw that the man's heart stopped and the trail of code ended and the pain in our head stopped. We liked that it stopped.  
  
Another trail of code entered our vision, this time it trailed off far away. The pain started again, and we hated the pain, we concentrated on that pain and on the code and we closed our eyes, the pain got worse and that meant we were close, when we opened our eyes, we weren't on the roof top, we were in a subway holding a shopping bag full of groceries. We looked around, and we saw the code lead off to a man talking on a cell phone. He was the pain, and the pain needed to end. 


End file.
